The Titans
The Titans was a crew sailing under Limitless flag on the Sage Ocean. Public Statement The Titans, one of the happiest crews on Sage. If u wanna join just ask any officer and we will be happy to have you. We have room for anyone who wants to have fun and be part of our happy crew. Extended Public Statement Crew Hierarchy Tabath - Captain Burton - Firstmate Gavinl, Needkraken, Shadysam, Sunrisepain, Pootietang, IIris, Sorak, Luckker , Wavebreaker and Wtaki - Leading Senior Officers. Crew shops/stalls, please take a job or work there on free labour days. Swan Thong on admiral ( tailors) Fat Bottom Frigs on caravan ( shipyard) Also numerous stalls. Crew History The first few months of the crew were tedious. Chim and his mates where struggling to survive, but a merger with Chim's old friend, Jacobn, saved the crew. As they fought to survive on the open seas, a hopeful light fell upon the crew. The Titans were worthy to join the flag Outcasts. The king of the flag, another one of Chim's old mates, Wingedhussar, welcomed them into the flag. The crew prospered for a while, but then terrible thefts started occurring within the crew. Things started looking grim for the crew, and finally Chim shouted "No More!" and banned the thieves from the crew. The crew then was a success, with Shortcake helping out to make the crew better than it ever was. Chim hoped that the future of The Titans would involve the making of their own flag, and he dreamt of his crew becoming one of the best crews on Sage. After a long time under the flag Outcasts, Shortcake made the dreams of The Titans a reality in making their own flag. They had lots of names thrown about before deciding on their final name, but the flag name that was discussed and agreed on was Neptune's Fury. After a diminishment of both the crew and flag, Albertross took over the crew as captain as Shortcake did not play on Sage any-more. Albertross took the crew though many flags, Tea and Strumpets, Good Grief, and Eternal Glory to name a few, before finally settling in at Cocktail Party. The crew size stayed pretty consistent with around 18 members. When Albertross went to work away at sea, Underlig took over. On Albertross's return she left the crew due to a real life dispute, taking most of the crew with her. Albertross quickly found Tabath who is the current captain, and along side many new officers they have taken the crew to #8 fame on Sage with over 90 members. Captaincy The founder of the crew, Chim, changed captaincies, making the captain of the crew Shortcake. Chim has left the crew due to an argument with the officers. Shortcake passed The Titans on to Albertross as captain and Underlig as first mate to try salvage the crew from an uncertain fate. In unforeseen circumstances Albertross had to go away for many months, so he passed the captains seat to Underlig knowing she'd take care of the crew while he was away.Finally, in February 2009 she left taking all the officers to make her own crew Automatic Octopi leaving Albertross as captain. He soon found Tabath to take on the role as figure head, and she still is to this day. External Links The Crew Forums are located here.